Despicable me depression over DM2
This is inspired by my impatience for despicable me 2 to come outback in October of 2012 until the film came out. 10/31/12 It was a snowy dusk Halloween in Despicableburg. Gru Lucy and the girls were watching Top Gear. After the episode was over since it was too cold to go trick or treating the girls decided to make Halloween cupcakes. Edith who was being home schooled for the year was still in the living room thinking about what she was gonna do tonight. then she went into her room and got on the iPad and looked up despicable me 2. But there was no plot details which was what she had been looking for. She ended up looking at other websites, but they just explained the trailers like the Barbara Ann one and the Halloween trailer. Edith was upset by this. Later that night after eating a few cupcakes and taking a bath, she decided to talk to Gru. "Um, Dad? can I talk to you about something." "Yes what is it sweetheart?"He asked. "About Despicable me 2, I looked it up and I couldn't find any plot details."She said. "Oh Edith maybe Dey just haven't came up with De story". "Why'd you look it up anyway?" Edith replied, "I thought it would have plot details just like Monsters inc 2."Oh I remember now when mom looked it up to tell us when it is coming out." "Yes." replied Edith. They both fell asleep watching Despicable Me on TV. Edith woke up to see the end of the credits. The very end of the music(a sollum electric guitar strum sound) sounded lonely and depressing.(If you've heard the music at the end of the DM end credits you know what I'm talking about.) Edith sighed in depression of how sad it sounded to her. She has Asperger's Syndrome, so she sees things differently than most people. In this case when she heard the guitar strum, she felt sad instead of cool. She felt so distraught over this she actually felt a bit like crying. But then the Deluxe Digital logo came up which made her even more depressed. She actually was tearing up at this point. Gru woke up to see her crying. "What's de matter keeten? he asked. "That music is sad sounding." she mumbled. "What music ? Gru asked. "The credits music..." Edith moaned. Gru rewound the TV and turned the volume up a bit he heard the music but not the way she heard it. "You tink Dat's depressing sounding?" "Yeah..." she sobbed. "Hey it's aright... its OK."Gru whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek which calmed her down. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." Gru replied. Edith was becoming even more sad as the weeks rolled by. she spent the days sleeping sorrowfully, and staying up half the night. Gru got her up early one morning to go play outside with her sisters. while Margo and Agnes were playing, Edith sat on the porch step in disappointment. She decided to talk to Margo about it. "Hey Margo!" She called. "Can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure. What is it you need to talk to me about? Margo replied. "Um I looked up Despicable me 2 on Wikipedia to find the plot but it wasn't there. And I can't wait much longer for it to come out." Edith explained. "Well maybe they want to keep it a surprise, Maybe they were disappointed how it turned out." Margo told her. "Just don't let it bother you." "OK..."Edith said with a sigh. Now why don't you come and play with us? asked Margo. "Sure" Edith replied. Near Thanksgiving Edith was still looking for the DM2 plot. She thought about what she could do to get rid of her depression. She got a brilliant idea "That's it! I'll make my own adventure and it will be better than waiting until July 3, 2013." She got a big box of crayons, and a pencil and started drawing a picture of her cover for her adventure, which was a Dexter's laboratory crossover with Despicable me. She looked at it and thought "Man...I'm gonna need a lot of help with this story..." At thanksgiving Gru lucy and their family invited their cousin, Stephen (Lucy's nephew who is autistic like Edith) and other family members to their house for dinner. "So..." said Stephen "How's everybody been lately?" Lucy said, "well Edith hasn't been very happy lately." Ya see, She's excited over DM2 coming out, and wants to know what the story is." Stephen then realized something. "Hey that's what my dad kinda feels like right now about an upcoming Mad Max movie." He explained. Later the girls slept over at Stephen's house. When they got there they saw a big trampoline. "Whoa!" Exclaimed Agnes. "When can we get on it?" "Probably after we eat dessert." replied Stephen. Edith wanted to talk to him about her story. "Cool. What's the story about?" He asked. "Oh, it's a story about me, my sisters, and Dexter's laboratory. However I need help writing the story". Edith explained. They worked on a story about Edith and her friends finding a portal between Despicable- burg, and Dexter's lab. Then they ate dessert, and jumped on the trampoline, long after the other's went to bed. When they got off, they felt so dizzy they felt as if they were still on the trampoline. They didn't go to bed until 2:30. Stephen fell asleep in the recliner, while he let Edith sleep in his bed. Edith snuggled into her soft blanket she got for her birthday. She was just happy not to be worrying about DM2 as much December 2012 It was Christmas Day. Edith was in a grumpy mood. She wished for some Thomas VHS tapes and a Larryboy plush. She once again started worrying about DM2. When they arrived at Marlena's house, She was softened up by the sight of everyone there. Dr. Norman 611,(who the girls called Pap)his wife Judy 611, Stephen Singleton their cousin, Marlena's sister Betty,and Marlena. Margo Brought her guitar as Norman had his banjo. Edith was in the rec room watching TV, while Norman and Margo performed in the living room. She was exhausted from the last party. She eventually did come in to the room. She eventually told everyone about the stupid sadness she had. "Well Honey," Norman told her."Don't let stress control what ya do. In the meantime You could be learning to play an instrument, you could build something, plant flowers, you could o anything that will get your mind off of this movie your thinkin bout so much". "Wow." Thought Edith. "That's actually a great idea. Thanks Pap!" After opening presents and eating they said goodbye to everyone and set off for home. March 2013 Edith almost got over DM2. Then she decided why not look for a trailer and well she found what she was looking for. The plot. The result of what the trailer was presenting was another rushed product. She was annoyed. She just gave up on DM2 almost entirely. Edith was getting back into her favorite things like trains. Her story wasn't even complete. she had only 1 and a half chapters finished. Finally. July 3 2013 It was opening night there was a big line of people they sat in their seats and the film began. And, well, She was VERY upset by the results. the family walked out satisfied except for her.When the got home,She laid down on the porch swing watching the rain. Gru noticed this behavior and came to comfort her.Edith what's wrong? Gru asked, noticing how much Edith looked so down in the dumps. She quietly replied"t-that movie... it was so boring..." "Boring?" Gru puzzled asked. "How?" My sisters and i were barely in it, I was a ninja and I am not interested in that stuff, That stupid chicken was so annoying, and worst of all El Macho did nothing other than kidnap the minions." She ranted, now beginning to cry. This snapped Gru out of his shocked state of mind."Oh, keetten. It's alright. . .it's alright. "No it's not." she replied. "I waited so long, and it was terrible..." "Hey it's just a movie. Everything's alright. You don't have to worry about it anymore. in de end, de movie was how you thought it would be but it's in de past.You can care less about dat movie." He said giving her a reassuring smile. Wiping her eyes on her blanket she replied very proudly, "Your right... I don't have to worry about that movie anymore! I'm free from my depression!" "You Betcha! now lets get some rest." Gru read Three Sleepy Kittens before she went to sleep. Then She snuggled into her favorite blanket. Edith was so happy to never have to worry about being depressed over an upcoming movie again. The End Category:Fan films Category:Despicable Me Films Category:Edith Category:Needs Images Category:Despicable Me 2